Abuse, misuse, and overdose of pharmaceutical products (e.g., pain management drugs) are serious health concerns that affect many people on a daily basis all over the world. For instance, diversion and subsequent misuse or abuse may occur when a patient gets a prescription for a pharmaceutical product and does not use all of the pharmaceutical product for whatever reason (e.g., a doctor may prescribe a pharmaceutical product for a patient and advise the patient to take the pharmaceutical product on an “as needed” basis; a patient may be advised to use an entire prescribed amount of pharmaceutical product, but may unilaterally decide to discontinue use of the pharmaceutical product as one or more symptoms disappear). In any case, remaining pharmaceutical product may be ultimately acquired by an individual other than for whom the pharmaceutical product was originally prescribed (e.g., transferred by the original patient to another other individual, such as family member or friend; stolen). While unused pharmaceutical product may be disposed of in the trash, this may not be viewed by some as a secure method of disposal.
In the case of transdermal analgesic patches, a used patch may still retain a significant amount of active ingredient in the patch. A used patch can be very dangerous and can even lead to death for people who have not been prescribed the patch. While some patch manufacturers recommend flushing used patches down the toilet, this practice has raised concerns about drug product entering the water supply. In some states, “take back” programs have been instituted, allowing users to request shipping materials in order to ship used or unused pharmaceutical product (e.g., patches) to a certified disposal company. These programs tend to be costly and require several actions by the patient at multiple times.